


光公短篇两则

by uetsuki_chinagi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uetsuki_chinagi/pseuds/uetsuki_chinagi
Relationships: 光公 - Relationship





	光公短篇两则

**1.魔法人偶和本人，你选哪个？**

星见之间。光看着处理公务的水晶公，问他要帮什么忙从来都是被一句“不需要的，你休息就好”给怼回去。自己无聊得紧又不敢打扰他，只得把在桌子上的豆豆古拉哈一把拿起来抱在怀里玩他的耳朵解闷。光的指头只要一靠近豆豆古拉哈的猫耳朵，耳朵就会触电似的立马甩一下。光还玩上头了，左戳戳右戳戳，完全忘了自己要保持安静这回事儿，大声说到：“哎，拉哈你别说，这魔法玩偶做得还真厉害哈，耳朵都跟你反应一模一样！”水晶公放下笔，转过头来看着玩得正嗨的光。“就算再怎么一样，我也不认为原初世界有人会对这个玩偶感兴趣，毕竟除了财团和夏雷安的人以外也没什么人认识我，塔塔露说想要用这个赚钱其实我觉得并不可行。”“那可不一定。”光还是没有停下玩弄耳朵的手。“我不就买了嘛，虽然这个是白给的，等我手头上几单委托做完了拿到钱，我回原初世界把库存全部都给买下来！”光突然露出一个痴汉笑“然后全部放到居住馆的房间里面，每天一开门一堆拉哈扑向我，多爽…嘿嘿……”水晶公叹了口气，起身慢慢走向光，一把把他逗弄魔法玩偶的手拽起来，挑逗地看着光，凑到光的耳朵边问到“明明真货就在眼前，你却更喜欢魔法玩偶？你干脆跟魔法玩偶过一辈子算了。”“不是……拉哈我不是那个意思……唔…”水晶公使劲儿把光按倒在地上，尾巴缠上他的大腿……………豆豆古拉哈识趣地跳上桌子，他觉得现在还是把眼睛闭起来比较好。

**2.零式前的准备**

你需要带上急救用品，还有爆发药，食物也要多带点。对了还有水。水晶公一边说，一边把一大堆东西往光的背包里塞。  
拉哈，可以了，我又不是住在零式里，还是得回来的嘛。光苦笑到。  
那不行，听说会有全新的机制，要是你处理不好怎么办。不过你也别担心，我也会随时看着你的进程帮你想想怎么解机制的。水晶公还是不回头，又丢了一个蔬菜沙拉到背包里。  
哎…………光突然叹气  
水晶公终于看向他，“怎么了？身经百战的大英雄也紧张了吗？”“…………不是…就是…”“就是什么”“在想要是你也一起去该多好，想让你奶我………”水晶公苦笑，“我也想，每天都在想要是能和你一起去冒险该多好……”光终于忍不住站起身把恋人一把抱在怀里，“零式三下五除二我就搞定了，你一定要好好的等我回来……还想吃你做的三明治呢。”“好好好，不过我做的三明治可不能给你加爆发。”“无所谓，只要是你做的我都爱吃。”  
  
暗之战士，带着水晶公给他收拾的一大包东西，和老于让他远程代购的书，老桑的新武器，给琳的衣服和书，起身赴往无之大地。他会不会被拉姆爷爷直接锤死在5s，还有三个小时后就揭晓。


End file.
